


once in a lifetime

by imagines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (slight) mind control, M/M, Negotiated Dubcon, Telepathy, Vampire AU, Vampire!Otabek, dj!otabek, my love for the horror genre is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: “You should have known better,” the DJ says, and JJ backs up until the brick wall of the alleyway presses into his spine, sapping his body heat. The lonely glow of a streetlamp illuminates the flyers pasted on the wall that shriek NIGHTMARE BALL @ CLUB SHADOW!!! DANCE TIL YOU DIE!!! THE ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME HALLOWEEN EVENT—FEATURING DJ OTABEK ALTIN… Yeah, Otabek. The whole reason JJ’s here in the first place. The man who has no life outside of playing clubs, as far as JJ can tell, and who’s fascinated JJ for months now. (Day 6 prompt: Supernatural)





	once in a lifetime

“You should have known better,” the DJ says, and JJ backs up until the brick wall of the alleyway presses into his spine, sapping his body heat. The lonely glow of a streetlamp illuminates the flyers pasted on the wall that shriek NIGHTMARE BALL @ CLUB SHADOW!!! DANCE TIL YOU DIE!!! THE ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME HALLOWEEN EVENT—FEATURING DJ OTABEK ALTIN… Yeah, Otabek. The whole reason JJ’s here in the first place. The man who has no life outside of playing clubs, as far as JJ can tell, and who’s fascinated JJ for months now.

They’re squeezed between the club and a warehouse, a secret society just for the two of them. There’s a dead end on JJ’s left, and to his right, Otabek’s blocking the way out. And Otabek’s still coming closer, grinning now, and that’s when JJ sees the fangs.

Strangely, he doesn’t feel afraid. There’s a scent like cinnamon sugar on the chilly evening breeze, reminding him of doughnuts, maybe, or French toast. It’s probably Otabek’s fault. JJ’s heard some of them transfix their prey like this. “Yeah,” he says. “Maybe I should have. But you were just so goddamn pretty.” He wonders how, exactly, Otabek intends to reach his neck. Otabek is so _short_.

“Like this,” Otabek says. Right, most of them are telepathic, too. “Why don’t you come down here for me?”

Against his better judgement, against every particle in his body screaming _don’t!_ , JJ obeys, dragged down as if by fishhooks. He closes his eyes; this way, it’s almost like he’s leaning in for a kiss, rather than his certain death. What does it feel like to get bitten? Nobody knows. Nobody’s alive to say.

So it’s a bit of a shock when instead of teeth sinking into his neck, he feels icy lips against his own.

He jerks upright. “What?” he says, stupidly. “Why?” When he licks his dry lips, he tastes copper. Yet as far as he can tell, he’s not bleeding.

Otabek makes an annoyed sort of huff. “You all assume we kill every human we encounter, don’t you? I’m not even hungry right now. I ate earlier.”

JJ’s stomach twists. Somewhere out there is a body drained, and their blood is on his tongue. He scrubs at his mouth with his sleeve.

“You could still have what you wanted.” Otabek’s standing so close, JJ should be able to feel the warmth radiating off him. But there’s nothing but the freezing October air. “In the club? You were so loud, I could see what you were thinking before I even left the booth.”

“I don’t remember,” JJ insists, because he doesn’t. Whatever lovely golden haze of alcohol and arousal that had surrounded him inside has worn off now.

“Will you let me refresh your memory?”

“Like I get a choice?” JJ mutters. In his stomach burns a coal of useless fury at the turn his life has taken tonight toward an inevitable dead end. Heh. _Dead_ end. It would be funny if he weren’t getting batted around like a catnip mouse in the paws of a housecat.

“I’m offering you a choice, aren’t I?”

“And if I say no?”

Otabek’s eyes shine weirdly in the dim light, adding to the catlike effect. “If you say no, then back you go to your monotonous little mortal life, and you’ll never see me again. Scout’s honor.”

“You’re no fucking boy scout.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to become a lot of things.”

“How do I know you’re not just making me do whatever you want?”

“You already had a taste of how that would feel. Do you feel it now?”

JJ gives himself a mental scan, but nowhere can he sense the puppet-string sensation from earlier. “No,” he says. “But I don’t understand what you want with me if you’re not—” he swallows, shivering— “hungry.”

Otabek shrugs. “Well,” he says, “it _is_ my birthday.” He reaches out, and trails frigid fingers down JJ’s jaw, and JJ does not move away.

There’s no more spicy-sweet fragrance floating in the night wind. No more psychic hooks lodged in the cells of his body. He could feel terrified now; he doesn’t. He could run away; he won’t. “What did you see?” JJ asks. “Inside. Before.”

Otabek slides his hand down to grip the side of JJ’s neck, just over his pulse, and images begin flickering through JJ’s mind. They’re familiar—because they’re his own thoughts, replayed back to him as grainy and stuttering as an old movie. His awkward crush peeled open and picked through. The things he’d imagined while swallowing whisky tonics. Wanting Otabek’s eyes to lock onto him, wanting them to meet by fate on the dance floor, wanting Otabek on his hands and knees—

“ _Stop_.” JJ lurches sideways, breaking Otabek’s grasp.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. That one’s my favorite.” Otabek’s gaze crawls up and down JJ’s entire body. “If you want to, you should kiss me.”

JJ looks at Otabek’s cold, cold mouth. With rollercoasters, you’re given time to decide whether you’re staying in the car or not. After that, the ride takes over, trading you a screaming adrenaline rush. And when you stagger off at the end, legs shaking, all you want is _more_.

“Make me,” JJ whispers, meaning it.

Otabek smiles, fangs glinting.

JJ takes a deep breath; catches a whiff of cinnamon sugar. Although Otabek isn’t touching him, he can feel a light tug inside his skull, somewhere around the brainstem. _Yes_ , he thinks, as loud as he can. Because this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love vampire fiction so so so much, dont @ me
> 
> anyway come say hi [on tumblr](https://meimagino.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
